Gonna go far
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Jiraiya reflects back on the best spy he's ever had in his Network. Jiraiya's POV Songfic to You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring. Don't own song or Naruto. OOC-ness?


"**Bold"-Song lyrics**

"_italics"-The story to the song_

Wow-A/N

**Show me how to lie you're getting better all the time**

_We were at war, and he was a spy._

**  
And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach**

**Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd**

_Being a spy wasn't easy. He had to turn everyone against everyone else, and he had to do it with words._

**And as you step back into line**

**A mob jumps to their feet**

_Of course he managed to do his job, then all he had to do was step back and watch._

**Now dance fucker dance**

**Man he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew it was really only you  
**

_It was like a dangerous dance with knifes and he was in the lead._

_The others never stood a chance with this complicated dance, and they didn't even know it._

_They thought they had all they steps._

**  
And now you steal away**

**Take him out today**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid  
**

_He would slink away into the shadows after his missions were set._

_He always got them done well._

_He was an excellent spy._

**  
With a thousand lies And a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives  
**

_I never pegged him for a spy…_

_But he had lived a lie for a long time…so he was excellent._

_He always managed to surprise me. Got everyone right between the eyes._

_And when he had nothing left to say or do, he'd leave, lightning in his eyes._

_And behind him, they would run._

**  
Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights**

**So play it out I'm wide awake**

**It's a scene about me**

**There's something in your way**

**And now someone is gonna pay**

**And if you can't get what you want**

**Well it's all because of me**

_Slowly…he always worked slowly. His goal slowly coming closer._

_If you got to watch his acts play out, you were lucky._

_Kami forbid someone got in his way._

_If they did…well may Kami have mercy on there souls because he would not._****

Now dance, fucker, dance

**Man, I never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you**

_It was like a dangerous dance with knifes and he was in the lead._

_The others never stood a chance with this complicated dance, and they didn't even know it._

_They thought they had all they steps_****

And now you'll lead the way

**Show the light of day**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid**

_If he was working with you…well you were guaranteed to see the light._

_He showed you the light. He made everything bright._

_He went far and will continue to do so._

**Trust, deceived!  
With a thousand lies And a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

_I never pegged him for a spy…_

_But he had lived a lie for a long time…so he was excellent._

_He always managed to surprise me. Got everyone right between the eyes._

_And when he had nothing left to say or do, he'd leave, lightning in his eyes._

_And behind him, they would run_****

Now dance, fucker, dance

**He never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you  
So dance, fucker, dance**

**I never had a chance**

**It was really only you**

_It was like a dangerous dance with knifes and he was in the lead._

_The others never stood a chance with this complicated dance, and they didn't even know it._

_They thought they had all they steps_****

With a thousand lies And a good disguise

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

Clever alibis Lord of the flies

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

_I never pegged him for a spy…he was quite clever at hiding._

_But he had lived a lie for a long time…so he was excellent at it._

_He always managed to surprise me. Got everyone right between the eyes._

_And when he had nothing left to say or do, he'd leave, lightning in his eyes._

_And behind him, they would run_

_Naruto………_

And that's a wrap! Please help with my other stories! Writers block Is a B***H!! This kinda just…hit me when I heard the song. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR "YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID" (By the offspring) R&R!!!


End file.
